User blog:Farm River/Hurricane Idol Season 13 (XXIII)
Hello HHW! I am Farm River, your host for the Hurricane Idol Season 13! I would like to announce that the submission of names and judge applications are officially open! A bit early, but let us this start! Discord Server Before starting, all judge applications will happen in Discord server. We have a server for it, so if you want to, you need to join the server. Participants are recommended to join the discord server since it will provide the latest updates about the Hurricane Idol. You can ask the host or co-host if you want to join. Qualifications * You must be an editor of the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki, with minimum of 10 edits. People who are invited from the Hurricane Chasers server are allowed as well. * Users must compete with one account only. Alts and sockpuppets are not allowed. * Blocked users are not qualified for participating in this contest. * Users with no rights or autopatrollers, inactive, retired, and on hiatus can join this contest, just follow the rules the host posted. Name Submission Rules and Guidelines * All submissions must be done in either #submission-of-names in Discord server, or in the comments in this blog post. * You can submit any names, made-up, hurricane, typhoon, or cyclone names, but make sure it's appropriate. * You are unable to submit names that have previously won Hurricane Idol. * You are unable to submit names that have already been submitted by other users. First come, first serve. * Do NOT submit very inappropriate names, like profanity, sexual, gibberish, disrespectful, racist, and other inappropriate names. Doing so will automatically disqualified from the contest. * All names must be ONE word each. * Names submitted after the submissions will NOT be accepted. * Pick a name that is creative, whether it can be an old-fashioned, a trending name, or a hurricane name which is significant in the HHW Community. * You can provide a reason why you submitted the name, in any forms. Name submissions *Farm - Beryl, Chris, Florence, Helene and Isaac (reserved) *Brick- Cindy, Nate, Ernesto, Dolly, and Alex (reserved) *Astro - Kaxyto, Genemy, Tadra, Dilfen, and Mitory (reserved) *SDT (Lord McSheep) - Orlando, Michelle, Phoebe, Cynthia and Duncan (reserved) *Jnlt - Nathan, Justin, Oscar, Katrina, and Mindy (reserved) *Olo - Maria, Gilbert, Haiyan, Sagar, Allen (reserved) *Prism - John, Thelma, Ian, Danielle, and Angela *Strawberry - Dorian, Sally, Patty, Alberto, and Bob *Chap - Kajiki, Nakri, Usagi, Tembin, and Kai-tak *Tiger - Odette, Debby, Jelawat, Aletta and Hato *Roy - Vicky, Hermine, Gordon, Carlotta, and Franklin *Cooper - Ivan, Sergio, Vicente, Flossie, and Frederic *Mobile - Nate, Fiona, Henri, and Victor *Lucarius - Noru, Diana, Apple. Ivory, and Don *Odile - Cristobal, Kala, Winnie, Roke, and Ferdinand *Harvey - Jose, Whitney, Harold, Leslie, and Marco *Minecraft - Carla, Erin, Karen, Danny, and Colin *Chillbert - Robert, Stuart, Reginald, Fearghal, and Baby *Collin - Ida, Walter, and Claudette *Delcore - Bertha, Nicole, Delcore, Frank, and Olo *TG - Joan, Emilia, Inga, Melissa, and Yates *Charka - Nancy, Katia, Damrey, Matthew, and Mitag *Bluecaner - Nigel, John, Cameron and Connor *Akio - Adrian, Iris, Kelvin, Paula, and Winston *Katagma - Caitlyn, Max, Chantal, Adela, Norman *Cordy - Richard, Edouard, Irma, Lorenzo *Money - James, Alec, Eliot, David, Zack *ThePhoneExpert - Josie, Olivia, Thofeeque, Sherin, Jenny *Giedrius - Aileen, Herwart, Xavier, Dylan, Anguilla Category:Blog posts